<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Lady by A_Lawliet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790766">My Lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet'>A_Lawliet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fili/ Original Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Same as every week, you were on your way to go drink tea and have dinner at your brother Biblo’s house. He is but a few years older than you, yet he and you were very different. He was the typical house hobbit who loves his books and warm fireplace, but you were one of those rare hobbits who traveled, loved adventure and quit experienced at fighting. You and your brother lived on opposite sides of the Shire, so you saddled my horse, Alexander for the journey, armed with sword and dagger, like always. The ride itself was at least half an hour, but being the person that you were, you took the longer route.<br/>you neared the bridge in one of the flower fields that was divided by a river.</p><p>Fili pov<br/>Kili and I passed through this place called the Shire on our way to the meeting about reclaiming Erebor.<br/>We were crossing a flower garden and coming near a bridge. I was too focused on the road ahead to see what was happening on the bridge next to ours, until Kili pointed it out to me.<br/>a woman, with sword by her waist stood there doing cartwheels on the edge of the bridge before jumping back in the saddle of her horse.</p><p>(A/N:i inspired this from a barbie movie: the 3 musketeers (cringy, I know), song is called ‘making my way’, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sXYm68tEbo )</p><p>Her (h/l) hair was (h/c) and flowed loosely over her shoulders in the wind. Her fair face was pale even from this distance, I saw her (e/c) eyes and beautiful smile.<br/>Luckily for me, our paths crossed so that now we were walking next to one another on a wider path. She greeted us cheerfully and we greeted back.</p><p>Your pov<br/>During your journey to your brothers house I crossed paths with 2, handsome might I add, dwarves. one brown-haired man with a short beard and the other blond with a braided mustache and a beard that was a bit longer than this companions.<br/>“Good evening, I’m (Y/N)”<br/>“Good day, mylady, I am Fili” said the blond one, “and this is my brother Kili.” he pointed at his companion who waved at you smirking, “nice to meet you.” the boy named Kili said.<br/>‘What brings both of you to the Shire, may i ask? I’ve never seen you around here before.’<br/>Fili told you they were on there way to a meeting with a new friend, something about a journey, they could not speak the details, which you understood.<br/>You rode for a few more yards before parting ways, you again took the longest route towards your brothers house.<br/>After about 10 more minutes you finally arrived at my brothers house. But something is off, it is rather loud inside, other people? Bilbo hardly ever invites people into his home, especially not when it’s your dinner night.<br/>You tried knocking but after waiting for a long while, no one opened the door. So you took your own key for the front door.<br/>(A/N: don’t tell Bilbo, he doesn’t know)<br/>‘Uhh, hey bilbo? Are you home? Where are you?’<br/>You saw two people, but it wasn’t your brother, it were two… dwarves? One of them, a white bearded one, saw you and bowed slightly, ‘Good evening madame, Balin, at your service, this is Thorin,’ the other dwarf nodded at you, but you could see he was a little surprised to see a woman with weapons in front of him, ‘what may I help you with?’<br/>‘Uhh, I am (Y/N) Baggins, Bilbo’s sister, do you know where he is?’<br/>‘That hobbit was laying in his comfortable armchair when I saw him a few minutes ago.’<br/>You thanked the men and walked past them, oblivious to the two younger dwarfs who had recognized the moment you had come in through the front door.<br/>When you had found your brother, you didn’t plan to waste time:  ‘Bilbo what is going on here?’<br/>Your brother pointed to the other doorway, you looked up to see none other then Gandalf the Grey.<br/>‘Good evening, Gandalf.’ you smiled.<br/>‘Yes, it certainly is (Y/N).’<br/>‘Do you mind explaining why there are dwarves in my brothers house?’<br/>‘Well, these dwarves are the Company who will be joining Prince Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews Fili and Kili to reclaim their lost home Erebor from the dragon Smaug.’<br/>‘And what are they doing here?’<br/>He told me he wanted my brother to join the Company, ‘for his own well-being’. The argument that followed, you knew you were going to lose, knowing how stubborn Gandalf was and when you looked at Bilbo you saw that, even though he was quit shaken up he was indeed planning to join.<br/>Even though you didn’t quit approved, you didn’t argue any further. Gandalf left and when he did, two familiar dwarves turned the corner, you crossed your arms: ‘didn’t think to tell me you were princes or were going to my brother?’<br/>‘you didn’t ask’, Fili said cheekily.<br/>You tried to look annoyed but you couldn’t help but smile. Both of them smiled back, Kili patted his brother on the back and walked out of the room. Before any of you could say anything else, the man you had passed on your way in, Thorin Oakenshield, walked to you.<br/>‘(Y/N) Baggins, may I ask you something?’<br/>‘Of course.’<br/>‘I wanted to ask you if you’d like to join, me, my company and your brother on our journey. I see you are no stranger to weapons and fighting and you would be a valuable asset to the Company.’<br/>You were completely surprised by this, not many would accept the aid of a woman on such a dangerous journey, even if she had experience with weapons and battle. That being one of the reasons why you accepted. After Thorin offered you a smile and a small bow, he walked back to Balin. Quickly the second reason for joining walked back in front of you and smirked: ‘Well, it looks like we will be spending more time together, mylady.’ Upon which he winked at you.<br/>You felt you cheeks heat up slightly at that, and it got even worse when he took your hand and kissed the top of it.<br/>That boy wasn’t gonna make it easy for you this journey, and you didn’t mind in the slightest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>